A Queen and her Warrior
by Gohaun
Summary: A treaty between the Saiyans and Lunarians leaves Goku on Earth. When a threat looms in the future, what will happen between the Queen and the Warrior sworn to protect her?
1. Treaty

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.

**Treaty**

"Goku," she whispered.

"Ren," he breathed the nickname he had given her so long ago.

He was so close. Her chest rose with every rapid breath as her heart began to pound. Her back was against one of the massive pillars in the large gazebo in the far reaches of the palace gardens. His right hand resting on the same pillar next to her head.

His breath was faster as well, as his eyes flickered from hers to her lips and back again.

"Ren," he repeated, moving his face closer to hers.

She wanted him to kiss her, _had_ wanted it for a long time now; but she was married, and this was wrong; still she wanted it, wanted him.

As his lips finally pressed against hers and her eyes fluttered closed, she wondered momentarily how and when this had all happened; but she knew, it had all started the day he arrived.

*Transition*

"Majesties, King Vegeta has arrived," a servant announced.

"Thank you," Serenity replied. She watched as two black haired men entered the main hall.

"Queen Serenity, King Endymion, I am King Vegeta of Vegeta-sai, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," the smaller of the two said with a deep bow. "This is Kakarot, the strongest of my warriors and right-hand man."

The other man knelt down on one knee in respect.

"King Vegeta, it is a pleasure," Endymion echoed.

Serenity's eyes fell on the warrior. He did indeed look strong, and for a moment she was filled with fear, until he looked up and their eyes locked.

His eyes held nothing but respect and kindness, and as she stared at him, she felt an instant connection.

"Queen Serenity," Vegeta's voice pulled her gaze away from Kakarot and she closed her mouth which had unknowingly fallen open. "I am grateful for the opportunity to complete the treaty my father and your mother began thousands of years ago."

She stood from her throne and descended the stairs. Curtsying low before finally speaking for the first time. "I am thankful for this opportunity as well, your highness."

"My father often spoke of your mother's beauty," Vegeta told her. "I always thought he was exaggerating, but now I realize how much he understated. Your beauty is truly beyond compare, Majesty."

Serenity blushed. "You flatter me."

Endymion wrapped an arm around her from behind, startling her. "He speaks the truth," he whispered in her ear. "You are beautiful." He kissed her cheek playfully causing the Queen to turn a darker shade of red.

Shaking her head to clear it, Queen Serenity took a deep breath and focused on her first once more. "I've had lunch set up in one of the conference rooms. We can enjoy some magnificent food while discussing our treaty."

*Transition*

"I am leaving Kakarot here, as a show of good faith," Vegeta told Serenity and Endymion a few days later, after the treaty had been signed.

"Sire?" Kakarot asked, clearly surprised. "I should be with you, to protect you."

"No, Kakarot," Vegeta replied. "I can fend for myself if the need arises, and I have many powerful warriors at my disposal. The fighters here are weak; if a threat were to rise, I fear they would not be able to defend the Queen."

Kakarot's gaze drifted to the goddess, and he was relieved to see the same look of shock he was certain he wore.

"With all due respect, your highness, I am perfectly capable of defending myself," Serenity said. "I would hate to take your strongest warrior. We are a peaceful people. I fear Kakarot would get bored here."

"I meant no discourtesy," Vegeta rebounded. "I simply wish to offer him as gift of sorts, to add to your guardians."

"Kakarot is not a _thing_ to give, he is a person," Serenity nearly growled. Her gaze shifted to the man in question. "How does he feel about all this?"

Her eyes met his as he contemplated the question, and her heart began to pound once more. Part of her wanted him to stay, but she also feared the feelings he gave her.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta queried after a few moments.

"I will stay. I once called Earth home, it will be nice to become reacquainted with it once more," the warrior answered.

"It's settled then," Vegeta announced. "Kakarot will stay."

"Fantastic!" Endymion exclaimed. "We will put him up in the castle and he can be the Queen's personal guard."

"I don't need to be protected!" Serenity barked. "_I_ have protected this planet for well over 500 years with the help of my scouts."

"And how many times did you almost die?" Endymion questioned.

Serenity growled at him. "Almost, being the key word."

Endymion shook his head. "Let Kakarot stay, he can help train our armies so we are all better prepared for a battle if the need arises."

Serenity closed her eyes to compose herself. "Forgive me," she finally said once her eyes were open. She looked at the warrior. "I did not mean to make it seem like you are unwelcomed here. Your services will be greatly appreciated." She looked at the Saiyan King now. "Thank you for your kind offer. We will make sure Kakarot is comfortable here."

"He will be a great asset to you, as he has been for me," Vegeta assured her.

*Transition*

"Vegeta," Kakarot said, later that evening when he was finally alone with his King. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning to leave me here?"

"I wasn't sure if it would be necessary," Vegeta replied honestly. "But through or discussions the past few days, I decided it would be best."

The questioning look on the warrior's face was enough for his best friend.

"If there's one thing my father taught me about the Lunarian royalty, it's they're very stubborn," Vegeta explained. "When my father had started their treaty the first time he had to leave abruptly, he told the Queen to contact him if she needed help.

"But she was too proud to ask for help, and when they were attacked, she didn't contact my father. Ultimately her pride was what caused the fall of the moon kingdom.

"That woman in there is the last of her kind, aside from the half human brat exploring the Galaxy right now."

"Why is this so important to you?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta let out a heavy sigh. "My father was very interested in the Queen. Her King had passed and she was alone." He paused for a moment. "He told me he had hoped to one day marry her; unite our kingdoms as one through more than just a piece of paper."

"But she died," the younger Saiyan interjected. "Because she wouldn't allow him to help."

"I will not allow the same fate to befall _this_ Queen Serenity. She and her scouts are powerful, but I fear they will not be enough. If the need arises, I need you to contact me if she does not.

"With your instant transmission we can have many warriors here in no time. You can also train the warriors here to be better.

"We cannot afford to lose the Moon Kingdom again. I will not fail in the same area my father did. I will make him proud."

"I understand."

*Transition*

A few days later Vegeta was bidding Serenity, Endymion and Kakarot goodbye.

The warrior walked his King to the ship.

Vegeta clapped his only friend on the back. "Take care of her, Kakarot, and notify me at the first sign of trouble."

"I will, Vegeta," Kakarot promised.

"I'll be back intermittently," Vegeta told him. "I must keep up with this treaty somehow."

"Be safe my friend."

"You too."

*Transition*

Over the next six months, the Saiyan warrior watched over the Queen from a distance. Following her everywhere and standing outside the meeting hall when he was not allowed to hear the proceedings.

At first, Queen Serenity seemed annoyed by his constant presence, but over time she became used to the black-haired man.

"Kakarot," her soft voice called through the garden, where she was reading.

"Yes, your highness?" He shortened the distance between them, but only a little.

She patted the seat beside her. "Come sit, tell me a little about yourself. You have been following me around for the past six months and I know so little about you."

"With all due respect, Majesty, I'm not sure I should get too comfortable. I am here to protect you, I can't do that unless I am alert at all times," he replied.

The silver haired woman laughed, and Kakarot's heart fluttered.

"We are a peaceful people, Kakarot, as I told your King many months ago. I'd like for you to be comfortable here; it is your home now too," she pointed out.

"Your Grace," he began, only to be interrupted.

"Please, call me Serenity when we are alone," she insisted. "I wasn't always a Queen, and all the formalities get tiring."

The Saiyan's eyes went wide, but soon relaxed and he smiled. He finally sat next to the woman, making sure to keep some distance still.

"Then you can call me Goku."

"Goku?"

"It's the name I was given on Earth. Kakarot is a harsh Saiyan name. It sounds strange on your lips, so, when we're alone, you can call me Goku."

She smiled. "Goku," she tested the name while looking at the alien. "I like it, it suits you."

They sat and talked for the next few hours, getting to know each other better. Goku told her about the time he spent on Earth, and she told him a little bit about her pre-Queen days.

After that, Goku didn't trail as far behind her when guarding her, and soon they became good friends.

Two years after Goku's arrival Sailor Mars stood in front of her King and Queen, the warrior off to the side.

The scouts each had temples of their own spread all throughout Crystal Tokyo. They each took turns at the palace to help protect the Queen, and each of them got to know the Saiyan better.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Serenity asked her friend.

"Serenity, I have had a premonition," the Sailor Scout of Fire told her.

"What did you see?" Endymion asked.

Sailor Mars' eyes darted to the Saiyan warrior off to the side. She was the only scout still wary of his presence.

"Kakarot is here to protect me, as you and the other scouts are," Serenity said, noticing the glance and hesitation Rei exhibited. "I trust him with my life, you should too. He will need to know if danger looms in our future."

Rei sighed. "The details are kind of vague; I don't know who, or when, or why, but something will attack and there will be lots of destruction and death."

"There's always destruction and death," Endymion groaned.

"Did you see any specific deaths?" Serenity questioned. "The scouts, or Endymion, me?"

"No, Usa. Just crumpled buildings, bodies everywhere and a barren wasteland," Rei breathed.

"Did you see any Saiyan bodies?" It was Goku who spoke now.

They all looked over at him, surprised at his sudden words.

Rei shook her head. "I don't think so."

"These premonitions you have, are they set?" Goku queried.

"No," Rei replied. "They are simply warnings of possible outcomes. Why does it matter?"

"The Saiyan army is more than happy to provide assistance if necessary," he told her. "Majesties, I can contact King Vegeta and have him send more warriors."

"We are perfectly capable of protecting our own planet," Endymion barked. "We don't need any more warriors."

"Endymion!" Serenity squeaked, stunned by the harsh tone her husband had used. "Kakarot is simply offering back up should we need it." She looked at the warrior now. "While I appreciate the offer, we can refrain from contacting your King at the moment. As Sailor Mars said, the details of the attack are unclear, I would hate to cause alarm when there is no reason to." Her gaze traveled back to the Goddess of War. "In the meantime, I think it would be beneficial to begin regular training sessions again; we all need to build our skills and strength. I believe Kakarot can teach us many things."

"You are not permitted to fight," Endymion argued.

She whipped her head to the side, to look at her husband. "I will not stand idly by as my kingdom is attacked," she growled. "I have always been Earth's protector, being a Queen doesn't change that."

"You have not fought for well over 300 years," Endymion pushed.

"I may be rusty, but that doesn't mean I'm incapable," she countered.

Rei cleared her throat causing the bickering royals to look at her.

Serenity turned red. "So sorry, Mars."

The Sailor Scout was smiling. "Good to see some things never change. You're still stubborn as ever."

"I am not," Serenity protested.

The three others in the room laughed. Even Goku had begun to learn of the Queen's stubbornness. But it reminded him of his own King back on Vegeta-sai, so it never bothered him.

"I will alert the girls and we will begin training immediately," Mars assured her King and Queen after the laughing had subsided.

"Kakarot," Endymion spoke. "I will agree with my wife in the fact that you have many abilities and a fighting technique we can learn much from, would you be willing to train our warriors once a week?"

"I would be more than willing, but who would watch over the Queen?" Goku replied. "If all your warriors, including the scouts are in my training, who will protect her?"

"I can train too," Serenity offered.

"No," Endymion spat. "That's final!"

Anger filled the Queen, her arms crossed across her chest and she gave a huff of breath.

"You can stay by Kakarot's side, and encourage your army. Remind them what they're fighting for," Endymion continued. "But you will not, under any circumstances, train with them."

Serenity's eyes narrowed, but knowing this was not the time or the place, she held her tongue. Trying to soften her gaze she looked back at the Sailor Scout in front of her. "Thank you, Mars, if you receive any more premonitions, please inform me immediately."

"Of course." Mars bowed and swiftly left.

*Transition*

"Endymion," Serenity said later as she and her husband prepared for bed.

"Yes, love?" he questioned.

She stood beside their large bed and watched her husband. She knew what she wanted to say; she wanted to fight, to train with her friends and become stronger. She wanted to defend her planet as she had hundreds of years ago.

The King stopped and looked at her. "What Sere?"

"I want to fight," she blurted. There was no tactful way to say it.

Endymion's visage changed from relaxed to angry. "No," he spat quickly.

"Why not?" She countered.

"You are the Queen," he retorted. "It is, and always has been our job to protect _you_. How do you expect us to do that if you're out there fighting with the rest of us?"

"We have always been stronger when we fought together," she nearly yelled. "If you prevent me from fighting it may jeopardize everyone. It has always been the Queen's job to protect her people.

"Don't forget, it was my mother who defeated Beryl all those years ago. Not her army, her." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "You fought in that battle, and you died. My scouts all died, heck, even I died. It was the silver crystal that defeated Beryl; all of our enemies really. By not allowing me to fight alongside my scouts, and you, you are only jeopardizing our people more."

Endymion stomped around the bed and ceased mere inches from his wife.

"I will not be the damsel in distress any more!" He roared.

Her face fell. "Mamo-chan . . ." she began.

"Don't Mamo-chan me, Serenity. I am not that weak boy I was back then, and I refuse to let my wife fight all the battles while I sit idly by. This time it will be _me _protecting _you_. That is final!" He whipped around and quickly got into the bed.

Too upset to sleep, Serenity turned and headed toward the door in nothing but her night gown.

"Where are you going?" Her husband asked.

"For a walk," she replied shortly as she slammed the door behind her.

That's all for this chapter. Stay tuned and please review.

Gohaun


	2. Training

**TRAINING**

"Is everything okay, Serenity?" Goku's voice asked from behind her.

She looked back at him from the bench she was sitting on in the gardens. A heavy sigh left her as the warrior sat down next to her. "No, Goku."

"What troubles you, My Queen?"

"I want to fight, Goku," she told him plainly. "But Endymion is determined to make me sit on the side lines. He says it's his turn to protect me, but I'm afraid that his stubbornness is the reason for Rey's vision. If I am not permitted to battle, our planet is surely doomed."

"Do you still possess the ability to fight?" Goku queried.

"Though I have not needed to transform into Sailor Moon for many years, I believe I still have the ability," Serenity replied.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember reading once that Lunarian Queens possessed no power other than that of the crystal, and only in dire circumstances. They could not use its power unless there was no other choice."

"That is correct, or at least it was before my time. I think the crystal changed when I was reincarnated. Before I was awakened, the scouts, Luna, Artemis and I all searched for the princess. Even though we didn't know it was me at the time, I was still able to become Sailor Moon. The rebirth of the crystal only made me stronger.

"I haven't had the need to transform since I became Neo Queen Serenity, but I can still feel the power I once had coursing through me."

"You can fight even if you can't transform," Goku noted. "You may not be as strong, but all you need are your fists."

"I want to fight, Goku," the Queen reiterated. "But Endymion thinks it improper. He says it's their job to protect me; but is it not my job to protect my people?"

"It is," the Saiyan agreed.

"Vegeta fights along side all of you, doesn't he?"

"Vegeta's strength is second only to mine. He is a great King and an even better fighter. While all Saiyans are sworn to protect him with our lives, we can all fight better knowing he can protect himself. There is much less distraction."

A cold wind blew causing Serenity to shiver. Goku took in her attire for the first time, surely that nightgown was not enough to keep her warm. Without thinking he wrapped an arm around her and began to warm her with his Ki.

Her shivering stopped and they sat in silence for a moment.

"I can understand his desire to keep you safe, Serenity," Goku finally spoke. "You are his wife after all."

"If I were your wife, what would you do?" It was meant to be an innocent question, but even as the words left her mouth, she felt her cheeks turn red and her heart quicken.

Suddenly aware of his close proximity and the way they were sitting she tried to move away only to have Goku pull her closer.

"If you were my mate," he nearly whispered, "I would do everything in my power to keep you safe, but I would be proud to fight at your side."

Serenity shivered again, but not because of the cool night air. Something in the way he spoke sent chills through her.

As if sensing this, Goku pulled away from her and stood. Offering her a hand he said, "It's getting late, you should get some sleep."

Almost as if on cue, a yawn escaped the woman and she giggled softly as she took his hand. He pulled her up, using too much strength and Serenity stumbled into his arms.

His hand still held hers, the other hand around her tiny waist, her free hand on his chest.

"Sorry," Goku whispered.

Serenity's eyes lingered on her hand on his chest, marveling at the firmness that lay underneath. After a moment her eyes traveled up to look at his face, and their eyes locked.

"It's okay," she breathed, finally registering his apology.

A brief flash of desire ran through her, and in that instant, she wanted him to kiss her. It was fleeting however, and she soon found herself pulling out of his arms. Instantly feeling cold, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Good night, Goku," she said turning away from him.

"Good night, Serenity," he echoed.

*Transition*

In the months that followed, Goku became an even more constant presence in her life, at Endymion's insistence.

Endymion, on the other hand had been consumed with training and battle prep. Working with his generals day and night, only stopping when necessary. He was often found out in the training field or down in the gym at night, instead of in bed with his wife.

At dinner it was Goku who dined with Serenity, and in her spare time it was Goku who strolled the gardens, went horseback riding and sat reading with her.

When Goku was training and practicing with her scouts and the armies of the planet, she begrudgingly sat on the side and watched. But she listened intently to what Goku had to say and watched carefully when he demonstrated things.

It always amazed her how graceful the warrior was; whether he was warming up or fighting, Serenity always felt as if she was watching a dance. Each movement flowed into the next. And she couldn't help but admire the muscles all over his body.

"Goku," she asked one day as they strolled through the back reaches of the palace gardens.

"Yes, Serenity?" He stopped and she turned to face him. Her face was slightly pink.

"This is a silly question really, but do you dance like you fight?" Her face turned a darker shade of pink as the words left her mouth.

Goku laughed. Spotting the large gazebo behind her he took her hand and led her to it. "Why don't I show you." He pulled her into him and began to lead her around the floor of the gazebo.

Serenity fell silent as she followed his movements easily. He danced to an unknown tune inside his head. After a few minutes, he spun her slightly and dipped her.

"What do you think?" He questioned. He was still dipping her, his strong arms holding her small form easily. His face was close to hers, and she swallowed audibly, feeling the same flash of desire she'd had three months ago.

The Saiyan pulled her up and released her, taking a step back. The urge to kiss the Queen had almost overwhelmed him, he needed to distance himself from her.

"You are a very graceful dancer, just as I thought you would be," Serenity finally replied. She began to walk again. They were silent for a while as they both got lost in their own minds.

"Goku?" Serenity broke the silence.

"Yes, Serenity?"

"I want you to train me."

Goku's steps faltered as Serenity kept walking. Only when she realized he was no longer beside her; did she stop and turn around.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"Are you sure?" He was completely still now, staring at the silver haired Queen.

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her voice.

"What about Endymion's wishes?"

The way the warrior stood showed his obvious hesitation. Hands lightly clenched at his sides.

Serenity sighed and closed a bit of the distance between them, making sure not to get too close.

"I love my husband dearly, and while we agree on many things, and can usually talk over things we don't agree on, I don't foresee his opinion changing on this matter. I have brought it up many times over the past three months.

"His answer is always the same; it's his turn to protect me and I'm not allowed to train or fight." The resolve in her eyes was apparent as her blue eyes bore into his brown ones.

Silence and tension hung in the air. The two standing like statues, both lost in their own minds.

He wanted to train her, knew she would be a great student, but this was a marital issue, and the last thing he wanted was to get in the way.

Yet, he knew Serenity was stubborn, and she would find a way to train with or without him. Vegeta had asked him to care for her, and the warrior could all but hear his King's voice in his head, "Kakarot, train the woman!"

"Please, Goku," Serenity nearly begged. She walked closer to the man, stopping an arms length away from him. "I'm not asking this as the Queen." Her voice was soft. "I'm asking as a woman who simply wants to protect the people she loves."

Despite everything, the Queen still stood tall, her fists clenched at her side, her gaze never faltering.

"Okay," Goku replied.

"Really?" Serenity's eyes lit up. Goku nodded, and in a moment of glee she threw her arms around him in a joyful hug. "Thank you Goku!"

The Saiyan stood frozen for a moment before he finally wrapped his arms around the tiny woman. Her scent hit him like a ton of bricks and his heart began to flutter. He was grateful when she pulled out of his arms.

Serenity's face was slightly pink. "Sorry, that was inappropriate."

"It's fine," Goku told her. Looking at his surroundings he added. "Where do you intend to train? Unless there's some secret place I don't know about, I worry there is no where private enough that we won't be spotted."

Serenity giggled. "There is no secret place. I was actually thinking maybe we could use your instant transmission to take us different places. If we're only gone for a few hours no one will think anything of our absence."

Goku relaxed noticeably. "There's a reason you're the Queen."

"I wasn't always this bright," Serenity told him honestly. "But I guess being alive for 500 years will do that to you."

Goku's eyes went wide. "You're how old?"

The look of pure astonishment on the warrior's face was enough to send the Queen into a fit of laughter. When she finally calmed herself, she answered. "Don't you know is impolite to ask a woman her age?" A smile still adorned her face, and her voice was slightly sarcastic.

"I'm sorry," Goku replied sheepishly.

Serenity giggled again. "I'm just teasing." She turned and began to walk again, the Saiyan falling into step with her easily. "By Earth standards I am 520 years old. But by Lunarian standards, I'm still quite young."

"Wow." Goku's eyes were still quite large.

"And what about you, my warrior?" She questioned. "How old are you?"

His mind fixated on the way she called him her warrior for a moment. "I am 534 years old by Earth standards. But like you, it is still quite young by Saiyan standards."

"And how old is your king?" Serenity asked.

"He's 539."

She smiled. "It's good to know we're all around the same age." She stopped and looked up at the sky. "It's getting late, we should head back."

*Transition*

Over the next few months, Goku and Serenity trained together.

The Saiyan was surprised at how well the Queen fought. And although her movements were still quite slow compared to his, her technique was nearly flawless.

They discovered that she could still easily transform into Eternal Sailor Moon, and while she was stronger in that form, she often opted for fighting as herself.

Now, six months later Goku watched as the Queen stood on the edge of a large cliff and took in her surroundings.

They had gone hiking in order to build up her endurance and to simply get away from the palace for a while.

Her silver hair was up in a simple ponytail, and it moved in the slight breeze. The blue sky behind her bringing out her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear and turned to smile at the warrior.

"It is beautiful here," she exclaimed happily.

"It is," he replied.

As he watched her, a large crack echoed through the air around them. Goku looked up in horror as he realized a large boulder was headed straight for the woman he'd sworn to protect.

"Ren!" He called out. Using his super speed, he ran forward and grabbed the woman, pulling her out of the way before the large rock landed right where she had just been standing, before continuing down the mountain.

The small woman was shaking in his arms.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice trembling.

He had picked her up bridal style, and now returned her feet to the ground, wrapping his arms tightly around her upper body to comfort her.

They stood there for a moment as Serenity's body relaxed, and she stopped quaking.

"Wait," she said as she registered the recent events. She looked up at the Saiyan. "What did you call me?"

Goku's face turned red as he began scratching the back of his head, as he often did when embarrassed. "I'm sorry, it just kinda came out."

"Ren," the word came out of her mouth slowly, as if she was contemplating the nickname.

"Serenity, I. . ." The warrior began, only to be silenced by a finger on his lips.

"I like it!" She smiled up at him. "Most people just call me Sere, or Usa from time to time, but Ren is different and it had a nice ring to it. So, you can call me Ren when you want." Her finger was still on his lips, and their eyes locked.

His hand traveled up to gently grab the bottom part if her hand and remove it from his now burning lips.

The smile on her face faded as she realized just how intimate the touch had been, and how softly the man was holding her hand.

She saw his eyes flicker to her lips for a second before returning to her own eyes.

"Ren." His voice was almost inaudible as he began to shorten the distance between them. His hand moved up to the center of her upper arm, and her heart began to race as goosebumps covered the spot he had just touched.

His lips nearly touched hers when a strange beeping startled them apart. Goku quickly dug in his pocket soon pulling out a small transmitter.

Setting it up on a rock nearby he pushed a button to answer.

An image of Vegeta popped up in front of them.

"Kakarot," Vegeta's harsh voice boomed. "Why haven't you contacted me lately?"

The warrior glanced over at the Queen. "I've been busy."

"Too busy for your King?" Vegeta growled.

"I'm sorry Vegeta," Goku replied earnestly.

"I want a report. How are things going?" Vegeta folded his arms in front of him.

"Now isn't the best time," Goku said, glancing at the Queen once more.

"You're not in the shower, on the toilet or getting intimate with anyone, it's a good time," Vegeta told him.

Goku's thoughts went back to the moment Vegeta's call had interrupted, and he blushed.

"What's the status of Queen Serenity's training? Have you heard anymore about the impending attack?" Vegeta queried.

The last question caught the Queen's attention. "You told him?" She marched next to Goku.

Goku's hand flew to the back of his head as it always did when he was nervous.

Vegeta's hands fell to his side as he bowed deeply to the woman. "Queen Serenity."

Serenity curtsied low as best she could in her hiking attire. "King Vegeta." She looked at the warrior beside her then back at his King. "The affairs of my kingdom are of no concern to you. I told you I would contact you if we were in need of assistance."

"Kakarot was merely keeping me informed of the situation," Vegeta replied quietly. "Many of my warriors are off world at any given time. Had you heard any more of the threat, I would have needed to keep my best here with me in order to serve you properly."

"While I appreciate your concern, sire, I can assure you, I am a woman of my word, and want nothing more than to keep my people safe. Go. . . Uh. . Kakarot can attest to that, as I have begun training against the will of my husband."

"How is her training going, Kakarot?" Vegeta interrupted.

"Well." Goku looked at the Queen and smiled. "She was already a wonderful fighter, and she has only improved." His gaze returned to his King. "She still has much to learn, but I believe she can handle herself." His eyes once more wandered to the woman.

"Very well." Vegeta crossed his arms and analyzed his friend. "Since it appears I have interrupted," he paused, still taking in the look on his warrior's face, "something, I shall let you be. However, I want a full report tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Goku bowed.

"And Serenity," Vegeta added before ending the transmission, "please remember, Kakarot is only on loan to you. He is still my warrior, and he reports to me."

A half smile touched her lips. "I believe that is where we will have to agree to disagree, Vegeta. You left him here, on _my_ planet. Therefore, Kakarot is mine."

Before the King could argue, the transmission ended.

Across the galaxy on Vegeta-sai, the King stood stunned for a moment before his hand came up to rub on his temples, his head shaking from side to side.

"Oh Gods, what have I done?"

That's it for now all. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review!

Gohaun


	3. Trials

**Trials**

*Two years and some odd months later*

"Endymion," Serenity said quietly as she walked into the room her husband had turned into his war prep area.

"What, Serenity?" Endymion hissed, clearly annoyed by her interruption.

The Queen recoiled slightly. "It's my birthday today," she told him. "I was hoping we could have dinner together?"

Sailor Venus, who had accompanied her Queen, frowned and shook her head in disappointment as the King failed to even look up from the paper he was looking at.

"I'm busy," he answered.

Fighting the tears in her eyes, Serenity simply nodded and exited the room, the goddess of love hot on her heels.

Venus linked her arm through her friend's. "Sorry, Sere."

A single tear fell down her cheek. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but no matter how many times he rejects me, it still hurts," the Queen whispered.

"Why don't we do something with the scouts? It's been a while since we had a decent celebration all together," the scout suggested.

Serenity smiled. "That sounds like a great idea!"

Venus had been leading the Queen around the castle, making small talk, before she stopped in front of a door to one of the larger meeting rooms.

"What are we doing here?" Serenity asked.

"I just need to grab some papers I left here from before," the blonde told her.

She opened the door, bringing the Queen in with her.

"Surprise!" A chorus of voices shouted when Serenity entered.

A large smile spread across the silver haired woman's face. Looking around she noticed all her scouts, Goku, and her scouts' partners, along with a few other people gathered in the room. It had been decorated beautifully with silver and blue decorations, and a DJ stood in the front of the room behind his table.

She turned to Venus and engulfed her in a hug. "Thank you so much, Venus."

The blonde blushed. "As much as I wish I could take credit for this. It was all Kakarot's idea."

"Kakarot planned this?"

"Yeah."

The man they were talking about walked up to them.

"This was your idea?" The Queen asked him.

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I wanted for you to have a good birthday, and I knew Endymion wouldn't go out with you."

Serenity's face fell. "He's rather predictable these days." Her gaze fell to the floor.

"Hey," Goku spoke softly, his forefinger lifting her chin to make her look at him. "Don't start thinking about him and feeling down. You are surrounded by friends; it's time to dance, eat sweets and have fun!"

His hand fell to his side as a smile appeared on her face once more. "You're right, thank you."

He offered her a hand. "Now, let's dance." As they reached the dance floor, a slow song began to play and Goku pulled her as close to him as he dared.

"Thank you, so much for this, Goku," Serenity whispered to him as they danced.

"You're welcome," he replied just as quietly. "I'm just happy to see you smiling."

*Transition*

"You're going to lose her if you keep this up," Minako told the King one day during training.

They were face to face in a spar. The other scouts, all in civilian form, fighting each other near by.

"What are you talking about?" Endymion growled, aiming a kick at the woman.

"Serenity," Minako explained as if it should be obvious. She easily dodged the flying foot, sending a kick of her own out. "You can't keep ignoring her like you have been."

"I'm focused on getting stronger." He was too slow to block the oncoming attack and recoiled when hit, but bounced back quickly. "I'm doing all this to keep her safe."

The Goddess scoffed. "I'm serious, Endymion. You have to stop ignoring her." Her barrage of kicks and punches never faltered.

"She's fine," the King replied.

"She's _not_ fine," the blonde countered angrily. "She may have grown from the crybaby she once was, but she still needs attention from you." She landed a kick, sending him to the ground. "You know, more than any of us, how much her crystal relies on love. It is the one thing that keeps Crystal Tokyo alive. If you keep going the way you are, her crystal will find another way to fuel itself."

"What do you know?" He hissed, rising to his feet once more.

"I am the Goddess of Love; I can sense these things. Your love for her has dwindled these past few years, as has hers for you."

Endymion could only block as more attacks flew his way. "She needs me, our union is what created Crystal Tokyo."

"Your union created it, yes, but nothing said it would disappear should something happen between you two." She landed blow after blow, sending him to the ground once more.

"Why does no one see, I AM DOING THIS TO KEEP HER SAFE!" His yell was loud enough to cause the other scouts to stop fighting and focus now on him.

"Keep telling yourself that," Rae chimed in.

The King glared at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"All those years, when we were younger, you were always the damsel in distress," Makoto told him. "It was always _her_, saving _you_."

"We can all see that you have some sort of complex, your majesty," Ami added. "You are trying to prove something. Thinking that if you can defeat this evil, it will make you more of a man."

Endymion stood, hands clenched at his sides, but he remained silent.

"All the planning and training in the world can't change the simple fact that, no matter what we do, Serenity, Sailor Moon, will always be the most powerful one among us," Haruka pointed out.

"She was always meant to be that way," Michiru's soft voice spoke. "It is her love for others that makes her so strong. Her desire to keep those she loves, you especially, safe, is what adds to her powers.

"Her opinion of you never changed. No matter how many times she had to save you. She still loves you."

"Things have changed," Endymion growled. "This time, _I_ will protect _her_. When this fight is over, everything will go back to the way it was before."

"Have you truly been so blind that you cannot see how she has changed?" Ami questioned.

"Changed?" The black-haired man asked.

The women all shook their heads.

"I'll show you all," he continued. "I will fight, and I will protect her, and when I stand victorious, you will see, we did not need her to protect us."

"You will lose her, Endymion," Minako warned. "If you continue to ignore her, you will lose her long before the true battle begins."

His face was red with anger. "You know NOTHING!" He seethed. "None of you. I will show you how strong I can be. I will NOT need to be saved this time around. And Serenity will be my prize when I'm done." He turned abruptly and stomped away.

Minako turned to face her fellow scouts. "You all have seen the change, right?"

"You mean, how there are now muscles on her arms?" Makoto answered.

"And her legs," Rei added.

"How her dresses hang differently," Haruka pointed out.

"Her demeanor is more relaxed," Michiru supplied.

"The way she looks at Kakarot," Ami chimed in.

Minako nodded. "But especially the way Kakarot looks at her."

"Should we do something? Keep them apart somehow?" Rei questioned. "We could start rotating watches like we did before he came. Give them more time apart."

"No," Haruka replied quickly. When her fellow goddesses gave her a confused look, she continued. "As far as we can tell, nothing has happened between them. Serenity has remained faithful to Endymion, despite the fact that he checked out of their marriage years ago."

She ran her hands through her short hair, and sighed. "When all is said and done, this is, and always has been, between Serenity and Endymion. It is their choice whether they keep their marriage or end it."

"Serenity is a grown woman," Michiru added. "It is not for us to decide what she does in her very long life. We will perish long before she does, as will Endymion. She needs to find her own happiness."

"Besides," the goddess of wisdom spoke now, "something tells me they would not agree to having more time apart." Her eyes wandered around the group.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Ami progressed, "Kakarot has been the only true constant in her life, as of late. We have all been busy in our temples, and with training; Small Lady and Hotaru are out exploring, and Setsuna is stuck at the time door. With Endymion acting the way he is, Kakarot is the only one who has been there."

They all stood with somber looks on their faces.

"I kinda think they're cute together," Makoto finally broke the silence. "Serenity and Kakarot. And Saiyans are known to have long lives; if she chooses to be with him, I'll support her."

They all nodded in agreement.

"It's all up to Endymion now, hopefully he will take what I said to heart," Minako said.

*Transition*

Much to the Scouts' disappointment, Endymion did not take their words to heart; instead he buried himself even more into training, even shirking the few responsibilities he still handled from time to time.

He no longer attended parties and important get-togethers with his wife, he ignored the summons when they were to meet with the people of the kingdom, and he started sleeping in the room closest to the gym and training grounds.

Now it was the Warrior who escorted the Queen all over the world; not as her guard, but as her plus one.

Time and time again she apologized and made excuses as to why her husband could not accompany her, and over time all the important people of the world came to expect the Saiyan to enter at her side.

"You look stunning today, Ren," Goku told her on one such occasion.

The two were in the states at a celebration thrown by the current president.

She peered at the man through the full-length mirror in front of her. He was wearing a tux with a black bow tie.

"You always say that," she countered playfully.

"It's always true," he explained. "But I love the events when you have to wear your fancy crown."

She turned to face him now, running a hand down her navy-blue gown to smooth it. A smile ran across her face as she reached up to straighten his bow tie.

"After all this time, you still can't get these on straight?" Her tone was playful.

"Perhaps I just like it when you fix it," Goku suggested just as playfully.

She looked up at him and he flashed her a goofy smile causing her to giggle.

Feet could be heard outside the door as last minute preparations were being executed.

"Thank you, Goku," the Queen said quietly.

"For what?" He was genuinely curious. He watched as she turned back to the mirror to examine her look once more.

Fidgeting with her necklace slightly she replied. "For always coming to these things with me, and for making me smile when I'm over thinking things." She looked at him through the mirror. "I don't know how I would have managed these past few years without you."

The Saiyan stepped closer to her placing a hand gently on her bare shoulder. "You know I would do anything for you." He truly meant what he said, in more ways than the woman could understand.

She placed a hand in top of his and smiled. "I know."

Walking in front of her, he lightly tucked stray strand of hair back into its rightful place, and allowed the back of his hand to run down the side of her face.

Their eyes locked for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening.

Serenity's heart pounded, and ached all at the same time. How many times had they been in this predicament? How many times would he look her in the eyes with such a look of love and affection?

She had wanted him, so many times, in so many ways, over the past few years. Yet they never seemed to connect.

She knew this man loved her, even though he had never told her. He had been there for her no matter what, when her husband had not.

She tried to fight the feelings bubbling inside her. She was the Queen, and a married woman.

Her thoughts overwhelmed her, and her eyes and face dropped, somberness flooding her features.

"Ren, is everything ok?" Goku questioned.

She nodded wordlessly.

Not for the first time, he placed a finger beneath her chin, causing her to look up at him.

He swallowed audibly. Being so close to her was always intoxicating to him. He'd tried to fight his feelings for her, tried to tell himself it would never work; but he had failed.

His hand ran up her face, his thumb running over her smooth cheeks in soothing circles, the rest of his fingers behind her ears and on her neck.

No words were spoken as he began to close the distance between them.

Her eyes closed just seconds before his lips would have touched hers.

A knock on the door and a voice, "Neo Queen Serenity, they're ready for you."

Goku growled in frustration as the Queen pulled away from him, her eyes still slightly closed.

"Okay, thank you," she replied to the person behind the door. Removing herself completely from the man, she cleared her throat and nervously fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist. "We should go."

"Yeah."

That's all for this chapter. Stay tuned for more. Please review. See you in the next chapter.

Gohaun


	4. Time

Authors note: This chapter contains some adult content. You have been warned.

**Time**

Silver and black hair ripped through the air. Battle cries broke the silence as shockwaves from blow after blow assaulted the surrounding foliage.

Determination filled blue eyes, as joy filled dark brown ones. This battle had been epic.

For hours, the two had exchanged blows, facing each other in an all out battle.

Serenity stood panting, her fight stance never faltering.

"You've improved so much lately, Ren," Goku shouted over the wind.

She simply nodded.

"But I think we should head back, we've been gone for over two hours, someone may be looking for you," he pointed out.

This time she shook her head. "The scouts are watching over the palace today. I told them I needed some time out of the castle. They know how to contact me should anything go awry. We have all day," she smiled. "Now fight me!"

Without waiting for a response, she flew toward the man full speed.

Two more hours of never-ending blows passed, and soon the Queen was kneeling on the ground, battered and beaten.

Goku strode up to her, a smile on his face. "You did well." Offering her a hand, he looked her over. "Are you going to be okay?"

She took his hand, flinching only slightly as she stood with his help. "I'll be fine," she replied quietly. "My crystal will begin healing me soon."

"This is the only part I hate about training with you," Goku admitted. "Having to hurt you."

She shook her head. "I'd have it no other way. If you held back and never hurt me, how would I learn?"

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier." When the woman hissed in pain, the warrior picked her up bridal style. She didn't protest, her body tired from the fight. He held her close to him and whispered gently in her ear. "Close your eyes."

She obeyed, and given different circumstances, Goku would have loved to claim those luscious pink lips of hers, but she was hurting, and needed a bath desperately, so he focused instead on her quarters at the castle, and transported them.

He placed her gently on the bed, fighting the urge to claim her; every ounce of him wanted her.

Her eyes opened slowly as soon as she felt the soft fabric of her bedspread. What her eyes found both frightened and thrilled her. The Saiyan was still leaning over her, his eyes dark with desire.

"Goku?" she squeaked.

"Ren," he breathed. His hand traveled up to her cheek and cupped it gently. She leaned into his touch, but flinched once more as pain shot through her.

The look of anguish on the Queen's face was enough to break the warrior out of his trance, and he broke away from her, heading straight to her bathroom to start a bath for her.

She was sitting by the time he exited the wash room.

"Wash up and come find me," he told her. "You'll need to walk this one off, crystal or no crystal."

She nodded, and he disappeared.

A few hours later she was dressed in a light pink silk dress, strolling through the gardens with Goku.

A light wind played with her hair, left half down, and blew in dark clouds.

"It might rain," Serenity said looking up at the sky.

Following her gaze, Goku agreed with a nod.

They continued in silence, going deeper into the gardens.

Serenity stopped and looked back at the distant palace with a sigh. The wind had picked up, whipping her hair around her violently.

Goku stopped and looked at her questioning.

"Perhaps we should head back before it really starts to rain," Serenity suggested.

Before the warrior could even reply, rain began to fall from the heavens, large heavy drops that soaked them in seconds.

Grabbing her hand, Goku began to run through the rows of flowers, heading for the nearest form of shelter, the large gazeebo.

Serenity giggled as they dashed through the downpour.

Bursting through the rain made waterfall around the gazebo, they stopped to catch their breath, finally free from the barrage of water.

Wiping her hair and the rain from her face Serenity giggled again. "It's been so long since I ran through the rain!"

Goku nodded in agreement.

Rain continued to fall rapidly, causing a curtain of water to surround the building. Serenity could see nothing past the rain as she peered to where the castle stood.

She turned to look at the warrior, who stood silently in the middle of the gazebo. Her eyes traveled down him; his black shirt clung to him, showing off his perfectly chiseled body.

She'd seen it before, of course, had even seen him shirtless a few times, but something about the way the rain trickled down his arms, made her want to touch him more than ever before.

He noticed the way her eyes drew up and down his body. "You okay, Ren?"

His voice startled her out of her thoughts, and her gaze flitted to the rain curtains once more. "Yeah."

He smiled, knowing she had been checking him out, and he took the opportunity to do the same to her. Her silver hair was matted to her head, hanging almost completely to the floor in its wet state, and her pink dress showed off all her beautiful curves, and, as he looked more, left little to the imagination; he could almost see her undergarments through the silky pink fabric.

Gods, if she wasn't perfection, he didn't know what was.

"Ren," he nearly whispered.

She looked at him, their eyes finding each other almost instantly. He took a step toward her.

For the second time that day, the warrior's eyes were dark. Her heart began to pound as her mind began to imagine how his skin would feel under her hands, how his lips would feel on hers, how his hands would feel on her breast.

Desire began to spread through her body, causing goosebumps to cover her arms, and wetness to pool between her legs.

The distance between them began to lessen as he continued to move toward her.

He was an arms length away when she began to panic, and stepped away from him to look back out toward the rain. "We should probably get back to the castle." Her voice was shaky, as she tried to think of a good excuse to distance herself from the man. "Endymi . . ."

"Damn it, Serenity!" Goku roared angrily.

The Queen whirled to face him, her eyes wide with surprise; never, in all this time, had Goku ever raised his voice at her, and he had never cursed.

"Why does it always come back to him?" It was more of a rhetorical question, as he did not give her a chance to reply. "Most of the years I have been here, he has done nothing but ignore you! All these years, who was it that walked with you, and read with you, ate dinner with you, taught you how to fight, and went to all those special events with you?"

"You," she replied quietly.

"Me," he hollered, "not him." He pointed in the general direction of the castle. Balling his hands at his side, he strode towards the woman, who began to back away from him. "He doesn't love you, Serenity, not like I do!"

Her back hit the column of the gazebo, and his right hand landed beside her head.

There was silence as the words he spoke sunk in. He had just admitted his feelings for her.

"Goku," she whispered.

"Ren," he breathed.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and her breathing became more rapid.

His eyes flickered from her eyes, to her lips and back again. This time, this time he would let nothing stop him.

"Ren," he repeated, moving his face closer to hers.

Time seemed to stop as the inches between them became less and less, and finally, his lips claimed hers.

It was better than he'd ever imagined. Her lips were soft as rose petals, her taste sweeter.

His left hand slid behind her head as he deepened the kiss, drinking her in. So many years he'd wanted this; he wasn't about to let it end too quickly.

When he finally parted from her lips, both were panting and aching with desire. He rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Serenity," he confessed again. "I think I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

She hesitated for a moment, mulling her feelings around, but her heart knew the truth. "I love you too."

He smashed his lips against hers again, now wrapping his other hand around her to pull her closer to him. Her hands snaked around his back, holding him close.

Every inch of his body pressed against hers, and she could feel his excitement. All sense of thought left them as desire took over.

Lifting his shirt slightly, the Queen let her hands run over his bare skin, causing his breathing to hitch.

"Ren," he panted. "Want you." His kisses ran down her chin to her neck, causing the woman to moan.

Her sex was throbbing, aching to be touched, longing for something more.

"Goku," she moaned. Pulling his lips back to hers, she allowed her hands to move down to the hem of his pants, slowly unbuttoning them, sliding under and grasping his length in her hand.

He hissed happily, but his hand ran down to stop hers. His eyes met hers. "If you start, I won't be able to stop."

Lust had completely taken over her mind. "Then don't."

Those two words were all it took to throw him over the edge. He quickly pulled down his pants, allowing his throbbing member to spring free.

Pulling her dress up, he quickly removed her underwear and hoisted her up, entering her quickly.

Her back was still against the pillar, her legs now wrapped around the strong man. She flinched as his massive size stretched her neglected core.

Aware of her discomfort, Goku claimed her lips once more allowing her to adjust to him. For a moment all that could be heard was the sound of the rain still falling.

It was she who began to move first, slowly rocking her hips, still allowing herself to stretch. When the look on her face went from discomfort to pleasure, Goku placed a hand under her bottom and began to pump inside her.

She mewled with every movement, her body reacting to every kiss and touch the Saiyan bestowed upon her. It had been many years since she had been touched in a sexual manner, and the amount of passion they held only fueled her more.

Her cries became more desperate as pressure began to build inside her. They had only been connected for a short amount of time, and she almost felt guilty for wanting to release so soon, but with every thrust, she found herself getting closer and closer.

"Goku," she panted, "I'm going to come."

He claimed her lips hungrily. "Take your release."

Seconds later, her body clamped down around his, and she threw her head back the best she could with the pillar behind her, screaming out his name as she crashed into oblivion.

The Saiyan did not stop. Her orgasm had nearly had him tumbling over the edge as well, but the sound of his name on her lips made him hold on. He wanted, no, needed, to hear it again.

He spurred on, his thrusts becoming harder as her juices began to drip down his cock.

She came again, harder than the time before, and this time he crashed over the edge with her.

He rode through their bliss, and eventually stopped. Still sheathed inside her, he claimed her lips once more, more lazily this time, conveying all the love he could, now that the lust had been satiated.

They stayed that way, both gasping for air in the after math. Now drenched not just from the rain.

The warrior wished he could freeze this moment in time; being one with her made him feel whole for the first time in his life. This beautiful woman, had finally become his.

Lifting her off of him, he moaned as a sense of loss overcame him, and for a moment he wished to bury himself in her again. He settled instead for kissing her as he allowed her feet to touch the ground for the first time in the past hour.

They both began to right their clothing, and soon Goku was sitting on the ground, in the middle of the gazebo, Serenity's head in his lap. Rain was still pouring outside, and the splatters had made the benches too wet to occupy.

"I'm sorry, Ren," Goku spoke quietly, running a hand through her hair.

She glanced up at him from his lap. "For what?"

"This was not at all how I imagined our first time being," he confessed.

"You imagined this?" She wore a playful smile.

He blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah."

She giggled as her gaze went back to the still pouring rain. "What did you imagine?"

"All kinds of things," he admitted. "But I can certainly tell you, I never imagined taking you half naked in the gazebo." He paused for a moment. "And I always imagined it lasting longer."

Another giggle escaped her. "I always imagined it differently too."

The Saiyan's eyes went wide. "Wait, you thought about this too?"

It was her turn to blush. "Yes, Goku, many times." Lifting her chin, she looked at him again. "But that was amazing."

"It was," he agreed.

*Transition*

Serenity watched as Goku trained with her scouts, a look full of adoration on her face. She was completely and totally in love with him. As these thoughts filled her head and her heart, she could practically feel her crystal humming. Something had changed within the crystal since the night she and Goku had become one. She wasn't sure how, but it seemed to be stronger.

Perhaps it was because her heart was so full. Goku had taken every possible opportunity to tell her loved her, and to steal kisses when no one was around, even holding her hand when they were alone. Even now, he kept stealing glances at her, making her feel like a child again.

Then, there was the desire. They hadn't been alone much since the day in the gazebo, but every time she thought about it her body reacted, and she found herself wanting him more and more. Every fiber of her being longed for his touch.

She watched as the warrior took on all of her scouts. They had improved so much in the past few years, she could tell Goku had to put forth a lot more effort to keep them at bay.

Her thoughts meandered to the prophecy Rei had given them. It had been years since that fateful day in her throne room; years in which many things had changed. That simple statement had turned her entire world upside down.

She and her scouts were stronger than ever before, even de-transformed they now held the ability to fight as Goku did. Goku had grown stronger as well; the almost daily training had allowed him to hone his skills even more. She was certain, when the time came, they would be able to face the threat that still loomed in the future.

She found herself wishing the threat would show itself, allowing them to defeat it and return to their normal lives. Yet at the same time, she feared it. If the threat were to come, there would certainly be death and destruction, no matter how much they would try to avoid it; and she would have to figure out what to do between her lover, and her husband.

She was no longer in love with Endymion, that much she knew, but she still wished him nothing but happiness. She had felt a small pang of guilt over her actions with the warrior; despite the fact that they had rarely acted like it in the past four years, she and Endymion were still married. But she wondered how he would react if she told him. So many times, she had gone to talk to him in the past, some things relatively important, and each time he had waved her away from him, not even paying attention to what she was saying. If she were to go to him, and tell him she was in love with the Saiyan, would he even hear her?

She had once told him she was going to purchase a unicorn, just to see if he was listening. All she had gotten was an automated "uh-huh" from him. She imagined this conversation would go much the same. If she was to tell him she loved Goku and wished for a divorce, her words would likely go in one ear and out the other.

She had decided to wait until after the attack, or until Endymion finally decided there was more to life than training and battle strategy. Even his trusted generals had deemed him crazy at this point, joining him less and less in the war room. Each of them, and her scouts had tried to get through to the king, all failing miserably.

She had even tried having Goku talk to the king, however, that always made things worse. As far as she and her friends could tell, Endymion viewed the Saiyan as a threat; glaring at him whenever he spoke, and brushing off his words like he would an insect. Endymion only tolerated the warrior when they trained together.

She laughed inwardly; if only Endymion knew just how much of a threat the Saiyan truly was, not to the planet, but to him. Goku had swooped in and stolen the one thing Endymion used to claim was the most precious thing to him: her. She'd held onto her love for Endymion as long as she could, but she could only take so much of being ignored.

She'd been intrigued by Goku since the day he'd arrived. At first it was simple fascination, but that fascination quickly turned into friendship, then fondness mixed with a little lust, and now, love. Goku was strong, in so many ways: physically, mentally, emotionally; he had curbed his desire for her for a very long time, never once acting on his emotions. There had been many times when they had nearly kissed, and while they had both been frustrated a few times when they were interrupted, he had stepped back and acted as if nothing had happened.

The sound of the clock tower bell broke her out of her mind. It was six o'clock, time for her and her escort to prepare to leave for Paris, where she had to attend a lunch meeting and ball. She stood.

"Kakarot," she called. "Finish up, it's time to clean up to go. I will head in first to get my hair done."

The warrior blocked a few incoming attacks from the scouts, but nodded. "Okay, I'll find you shortly."

She headed off to find her hairdresser.

Goku watched as she walked away, still fighting off the women attacking him. Taking this as his queue to end things, he stopped playing with the scouts and began to knock them out of bounds, one by one.

Haruka was the last to be knocked out, and she growled. "You've been toying with us this whole time!"

The warrior laughed. "It's no fun if I end it too soon. Besides how will you learn if I win too fast?"

"Kakarot, that's not fair!" Rei hissed.

He smiled. "It doesn't matter who wins, all that matters is you've all gotten stronger and your fighting skill have improved. You are not transformed; you are not at your strongest. I have been trained as a warrior from the day I was born, it would take many hundreds of years for you to meet my level." He stretched. "See you next time!"

The women watched as he walked away.

"Something has changed between those two," Ami pointed out.

"Their feelings for each other have increased, particularly desire" Minako stated. The others stared at her incredulously. "What?" she asked unconcerned. "I'm the goddess of love _and_ lust remember."

"You don't think that they . . ." Makoto began, unable to fully voice her question.

"It's none of our concern," Haruka interjected. "We had this discussion before. We agreed to let the Queen do what she feels is best."

"They are clearly smitten with one another," Michiru added, walking up to her lover and linking their arms. "The tides are changing, but they are not rough, perhaps this was always meant to be."

"You're oddly quiet, Rei," Ami pointed out.

The dark hair woman nodded. "I had a vision about a week ago. It was Serenity, heavy with child. She was smiling and happy, the world around her buzzing with life."

"There's more, isn't there?" Makoto queried.

Rei nodded again. "Kakarot was there with her. I thought at first it was simply because he was guarding her, as always, but now I think, maybe, it's because the child was his." She paused. "The fire was very calm when it showed me this. I think Michiru is right, I think . . . This is the path Serenity is meant to be on."

"No matter what happens, we're still her friends and we'll always be there for her, right?" Ami pointed put.

"Yeah," the rest agreed in unison.

45 minutes later, Goku was standing with Serenity in her quarters.

She giggled as she reached up to straighten his bow tie once more. "I have arranged a room for us to stay in tonight," she told him. "After lunch we will have a few hours to relax before the ball, I figured we'd both be in need of a nap."

"Wait, _a_ room, as in, only one?" Goku asked.

She finished with his tie and let her hands slip down to his chest. "Yes, just one."

Silence filled the room as the implications of her statement ran through the warrior's mind.

"Don't get any ideas, between lunch and the ball, I simply wish to rest. Then we will prepare for the evening there, and return afterward," Serenity explained.

Goku nodded as he picked up the small bag she had packed for them overnight and her ball gown. "Ready?" The Queen nodded and linked her arm with his. Closing his eyes, he used his instant transmission to take them to Paris.

*That's all for this chapter! They have finally admitted their feelings for each other! Stay tuned to see what happens next, and, as always, please review!

Gohaun


	5. Truth

Authors note: this chapter contains adult content. You have been warned.

Also, sorry it took so long for this update, some of you have been waiting so patiently. I've been working a ton of hours.

This chapter is a little longer. Hope you enjoy!

**Truth**

"President Bianchi," Queen Serenity said with a low curtsey.

The leader of France bowed and took her hand, kissing it lightly. "Queen Serenity, it is always a pleasure." He turned toward the Saiyan standing close by. "Sir Kakarot." He bowed his head.

"Sire," Goku replied, bowing deeply.

The President chuckled. "I will never get used to that." Leading the two over to the table set for lunch, they all sat down. "King Endymion is indisposed again, I see."

Serenity's smile faded. "Indeed. I apologize for his absence, again."

The black-haired man smiled. "He has been absent for so long, people are starting to wonder if he died, and you are simply in denial."

Serenity laughed dryly. "I can assure you, my husband is alive and well, he is simply focused on other things at the moment."

"I see," President Bianchi said. "Well, shall we proceed?"

*Transition*

Goku's lips were on hers before the door to the hotel room was even closed. It had been difficult for him to not show affection to the Queen throughout the evening. Now that they were alone, he was eager to shower her with kisses.

His hands snaked around her tiny form, pulling her close to him as he deepened the kiss, allowing their tongues to dance. His lips then traveled down to her neck.

"Goku," she half whispered, her hands bringing his lips back up her hers.

"Ren," he said between kisses. "I've been wanting to kiss you all night."

She pulled away from him. "I can understand, but I've got about a pound of hairspray and 100 bobby-pins in my hair. I would like to shower first." She kissed him softly. "Then, maybe this time, we can do this properly, without desire clouding our minds."

The black-haired man nodded, releasing her from his grasp. "Okay."

"You go shower while I fish all the pins out of my hair," she instructed.

He nodded again, and headed toward the bathroom.

An hour later, Serenity was walking out of the bathroom, hair slightly damp, a robe wrapped around her body. She sighed contentedly as she sat on the bed, and looked over at Goku. He was wearing only a pair of shorts, watching TV while he waited for her.

"Feel better?" He asked with a smile, his eyes traveling over her form.

"Yeah," she replied.

The warrior turned the TV off and focused now on the woman in the room with him. Their eyes locked as he stood and made his way to her. Stopping right in front of her he leaned down and whispered seductively in her ear. "Can I make you feel even more better?"

"Yes," she breathed.

He claimed her lips, softly, not wanting to rush anything this time. Today, he wanted to make love to Serenity, today, he would not let the lust take over him.

She pushed him back gently and stood. Undoing the tie around her robe, she removed it from her body, allowing it to fall to the floor. She stood there in front of him, now completely naked.

His eyes took in her form. "You are beautiful."

She smiled at him, and kissed him softly before returning to the bed, positioning herself in the middle of it. Goku watched as she gently moved her hair off to the side, and up on the pillows as much as she could. She was absolute perfection. When she was done getting situated, Goku crawled into the bed with her. He straddled her left leg, one leg between hers, and claimed her lips once more.

She could feel his excitement pressing against her leg as he peppered kisses around her face, ears and neck. Her hands traveled down his body, relishing in the smoothness of his skin, and his taut muscles.

Goku began moving down, licking, kissing and nipping at the woman's exposed flesh, finally taking a breast into his mouth. She moaned as his tongue swirled around one nipple, and his hand squeezed the other. He paid tribute to both breasts, eliciting gasps and moans from the woman below him. When he was finally satisfied that he had paid enough attention to her beautiful mounds, he began to move down, kissing her stomach, and still lower, until he was between her legs.

Her curls were perfectly groomed, and the Saiyan smiled. "Everything about you is perfect, isn't it?" He asked playfully, running his fingers through the short curls.

"I am royalty, I am in the public eye often, which means I have to keep my appearance up. You know how extensive my routine is," she told him. "I cannot have hair sticking out of my swimsuit." She gasped as he ran his tongue through her folds. "I am not watched as much as I used to be," she started again, only to be silenced by pressure on her clit.

He licked and sucked her, causing her to writhe beneath him. Her hands dug into his hair, scratching his scalp, and pulling lightly. He looked up at her from where he was, the look of ecstasy of her face enough to drive him wild.

"I guess it's good you're not watched as much as you used to be," he spoke into her wet folds, the vibration causing her to moan.

It took her a moment to form coherent words as he continued to suckle her bud. "The press got tired of me quickly, I have never been involved in a scandal." The last part came out as more of a gasp.

The warrior smiled. "Until now." He slipped a finger inside her as he spoke. His mouth stilled for a moment as he moved his finger inside her, exploring every inch of her heated core. He added another finger and began to pump in and out of her, his mouth returning to its previous work.

Serenity's breathing became more rapid, her cries becoming more desperate as the pressure began to build. Goku could sense she was close, and he continued his ministration bringing her closer to the edge.

"Goku," she breathed, "don't stop."

But that's exactly what he did, knowing she was about to crash over the edge, he removed his fingers and lips from her.

She groaned.

"Patience, my love," Goku whispered. He moved back up to her lips, kissing her fervently. She bucked her hips, grinding into his hardness, causing him to let out a low growl.

"Want you," she admitted through kisses.

Goku shook his head. "Not yet, we're doing this right this time." He moved back down her body, two fingers moving inside her quickly, his tongue flicking over her bundle.

The pressure built faster this time, and once again, he stopped just before she tumbled over the edge.

"Kakarot!" The Queen growled, even more frustrated. She had begun calling him by his Saiyan name, years ago, when she was particularly frustrated or angry with him.

He smiled and began planting kisses on her thighs and legs, allowing her to cool off once more.

"Goku, please," Serenity pleaded, anxious for release.

After only a few minutes, he returned to her aching core, fingers and mouth working in unison. He allowed her to tumble over the edge this time; the anticipation having built up for so long, causing her orgasm to be so hard, she saw stars in her eyes. When her body was done tightening, he left her panting form on the bed, standing up to remove his own pants, then returning to her.

"Worth the wait?" He teased, kissing her again.

"Yeah," her words were barely audible. Her body went wild as the man slid inside her.

"I love you, Serenity," he crooned.

"I love you too," she echoed.

His lips met hers as he began to move his hips, slowly, deliberately; savoring every movement, every smell, and every sound.

Her hands began to explore his body as he continued to move, her eyes closed in ecstasy. She could feel the love pouring out of her lover, more love than she had felt in many years, and her body hummed. Not just because of the pleasure coursing through her body, but because of the immense power she felt from her crystal. She knew, without a doubt, this was where she was meant to be, with this powerful Saiyan warrior, who loved her so deeply.

Many hours later, the Saiyan lay in her arms, both of them exhausted after their activities.

"Can we stay like this forever?" The black-haired alien asked.

"I wish we could," Serenity replied. She kissed his forehead. "I love you, Goku, so much."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you more than anything in this universe."

They both yawned and Serenity giggled. "Sleep now my love."

He nodded and closed his eyes, still wrapped in his lover's embrace.

*Transition*

It was becoming increasingly difficult for the lovers to hide their relationship. The months had flown by, and they had taken every possible opportunity to be alone together. When she had meetings in other places, Serenity always booked the two a room, allowing them time together without the fear of being caught. Their training sessions had become partial training, partial love making, and partial cuddling sessions.

Around the castle, Goku kissed her as often as he could. There were times when he had almost uttered words of affection to her when they were around others. Other times when they were walking hand in hand and nearly caught by someone walking around the corner.

She knew her scouts were smart; if they hadn't already figured it out, they would soon. She wanted so badly to talk to them, to tell them all the details of her relationship with the Saiyan, but she feared they may yell at her. She _was_ having an affair after all.

She missed her scouts, dearly; the days of sleepovers and idle chitchat were far gone. Each had their own families and temples to run, she, an entire kingdom. Since Goku had arrived the scouts had scarcely taken watch shifts over the palace.

She watched from her usual spot on the training grounds as her entire world fought each other. Her beloved friends, her husband, and her lover. This was the only time she saw her husband outside his war room, as he threw punches and kicks at the soldier he was fighting.

They were training, tournament style, with Goku acting as the judge. Serenity almost found it unfair; her scouts were naturally stronger than their human opponents, taking them out one by one, till the only ones who remained were them, and Endymion. Endymion had gotten better over the years, his muscles now bulging beneath his armor, and his speed and agility improved, but it wasn't enough. She knew, even though she hadn't trained as much or as long as he had, she could beat him in a fight. She wished she could train with them. Training with Goku was fun, but she wanted to train with her friends.

It took all of her will power to not to stand and join the tournament. Endymion's wishes had fallen on deaf ears years ago. She had been training with Goku, and she was having an affair with the Saiyan. She still hid everything though; it had become second nature now. The last thing she needed was to cause a big scene in front of all the soldiers, so she watched, and cheered.

Endymion soon faced Ami in the ring. They exchanged bows and a few words. The fight started immediately, and about 15 minutes in, the man was knocked out of bounds. He growled angrily, but walked away from the ring without a fuss.

By the end of the tournament, most of the soldiers had left, and all that remained were Serenity, her scouts and Goku. The Saiyan busied himself with removing the markers forming the large ring, as the girls crowded around Serenity.

"You all did so well out there!" Serenity exclaimed. "Congratulations, Haruka, on winning."

The blonde smile. "Thanks, odango."

"Hey, Sere," Minako spoke up. "We were all talking, and we want to take a few weeks watch over the palace again."

"We miss you," Makoto added.

"And we feel like Kakarot deserves a vacation," Ami chimed in. "He hasn't seen his friends or family for nearly five years."

The Queen stood, surprised by the words of her friends. "What about your temples?"

"We all have plenty of acolytes to run them in our absence," Rei responded.

"And, we thought maybe you could come visit our temples, one at a time," Makoto said. "It's been far too long since we had a decent spar." She grinned mischievously.

"Let Kakarot and King Vegeta know, our watch will start in two days," Michiru told her.

The silver-haired woman smiled. "I would like that, very much."

"It's settled then, we'll be back in two days," Haruka said with a smile.

*Transition*

Serenity lay wrapped in her lovers' arms later that night.

"Goku," she nearly whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked just as quietly.

"The scouts want to take watch over me for a few weeks. They think it's time you took a vacation, went home to see your family and friends again."

Goku was silent for a moment. "But I am home."

Serenity smiled and kissed him gently. "You know what I mean. You should go back to Vegeta-sai. If I recall correctly, King Vegeta's birthday should be in the next week; I'm sure he'd love to have you there for the festivities."

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think you've been here for over five years, and you haven't seen anyone from home in all that time, aside from Vegeta, when you call him. I think it would be good for you."

"What about you? What if you get attacked while I'm gone?"

"Leave me your communicator, I will call should the need arise."

"But, I would miss you."

She giggled softly, and kissed him again. "And I will miss you, but," she paused to kiss him once more, "I think this is a good idea."

Goku pondered her words for a moment. He did miss his father, and brothers, and even King Vegeta. It would be nice to see them all again. "Okay."

"Great!" She beamed. "I would like to contact Vegeta in the morning to explain to him everything, that way he knows I'm okay with you leaving."

Two days later she bid farewell to her lover and was now in the Temple of Venus, surrounded by her scouts. They were laughing and talking all while snacking and drinking wine.

Their main topic of conversation had been love, seeing as they were in Venus' temple.

"It has been far too long since we did this!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Agreed," Rei remarked.

Minako smiled and focused on her Queen. "Serious question, Sere," she said. "What's going on between you and Kakarot?"

The Queen panicked internally for a moment. "Between Kakarot and me?" She shook her head gently. "Nothing, he is simply my warrior."

Silence filled the room. "Serenity, no, Usagi, we are your friends," Ami stated. "There is no reason to hide anything from us."

"We know there is something more," Makoto added.

"I can sense it," Minako told her. "Are you in love with him?"

Serenity did not answer right away. She should have known they would know. Part of her found it amusing and wanted to laugh, but another part of her was panicking. What would they say if she told them everything? Her eyes scanned her friends. None of them seemed angry, or upset, yet. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst.

"Yes."

"Have you been sleeping with him?" Minako questioned.

Serenity's eyes went wide. Her eyes met Minako's; of course she knew. It was part of her powers to know things like this. She was the goddess of love and lust; her entire life was centered around things like this. Guilt overcame the Queen and her eyes fell to her hands. "I'm sorry girls, I know that I'm. . ." she began.

"Are you happy?" Haruka interrupted. "Does Kakarot make you happy?"

Looking up from her hands she took in the smiling faces of those around her. "Yes, very much so."

"Then we are happy for you," Michiru piped up.

"You're not angry with me?" Serenity asked, her eyes nearly filling with tears.

"No," Rei replied. "Endymion is not the same man you fell for."

"We warned him, many times, that he would lose you if he didn't change," Minako told her.

"He didn't listen," Makoto added. "He only has himself to blame."

"Thank you," Serenity nearly whispered. "I wanted to tell you, so many times, but I was afraid you would be disappointed in me."

"Kakarot is a fine warrior," Haruka chimed.

"And he's super cute," Makoto supplied.

"Very knowledgeable," Ami joined.

"And he's kind and patient," Michiru furthered.

"And he loves you, wholeheartedly," Minako finished.

"We're just happy, you're happy," Rei stated.

Minako leaned in closer to her sliver haired friend. "Now, I'm dying to know. What's he like in bed?"

*Transition*

Goku appeared on Vegeta-sai and took a deep breath, smiling. It had been too long since he was home, and he realized now, as the scent of the world washed over him, he had missed it more than he'd realized.

"Kakarot," Vegeta's voice called.

The warrior smiled and clapped his King on the back happily. "Good to see you Vegeta!"

"My son!" Bardok called out. He engulfed his son in a tight hug.

"Brother, good to see you," Raditz chimed in, slapping his brother in the back enthusiastically.

"Good to have you back," Turles added.

"It's nice to see you all as well," Goku replied.

"Does my nose deceive me, or have you taken a mate?" Bardok asked his son.

Goku turned red and rubbed the back of his head, a nervous laugh erupting from him.

"One of the Queen's warriors perhaps?" Bardok asked.

"No." It was Vegeta's voice that answered. He joined the group around his best friend, standing right in front of him. "It's the Queen, herself." His eyes bore into Goku's. "Isn't it?"

The young warrior stood, dumbfounded. Unable to find his voice he simply nodded.

His king continued to stand quietly.

"But, how did you . . ." Goku began.

"Know?" Vegeta finished. "My first, big clue, was the day I called you when you were hiking with Queen Serenity. The way you looked at her, and talked about her, was a dead give away." Vegeta shook his head. "I should have known this would happen. The Queen is an extraordinary woman; beautiful, witty, charming, and a warrior. Everything we Saiyans look for in a mate."

"You're not mad at me?" Goku queried.

"No," Vegeta responded. "If you have claimed her, she has agreed to it. Queen Serenity is a woman, more than capable of making her own decisions. And you would not have acted on your desires had she not reciprocated your feelings. The issues between her and Endymion are no concern of ours." He turned and began walking into the palace. "I had hoped to one day unite our planets as one through a marriage between her and I. But I suppose a union between you two will work as well."

*Transition*

"How is this possible?" Makoto panted. "You have trained less than us, and yet you're still stronger."

Serenity smiled. Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Haruka, and Michiru surrounded her on the large training mats in Makoto's temple. They had been sparring for nearly an hour.

"I just catch on quick, I guess," Serenity replied.

"Far cry from the old you," Rei remarked.

"I have grown much since you first got to know me," Serenity retorted.

"I feel like I'm fighting Kakarot," Ami sighed.

Makoto stood tall and smirked. "I think it's time to get serious, let's go outside."

They all followed Makoto outside her temple, where a large open field lay. A field where anyone could fight without having to worry about wrecking anything.

"Jupiter Crystal power, make-up," she shouted raising her wand in the air.

The other scouts followed suit, raising their own wands to transform.

Now, surrounding Serenity, stood all the Eternal Sailor Scouts. She smirked. "This should be fun!"

"Transform, Sere," Rei prompted.

The Queen shook her head. "I want to see how I do like this. I'll transform if I feel like I need it."

"Out of bounds is passed those four trees," Makoto explained pointing at the four trees forming a square around them.

They all attacked Serenity at once, fists and feet flew in every direction. Serenity blocked nearly all of them, managing to break free from the circle.

They fought for another 30 minutes before Serenity managed to knock Sailor Mercury out of bounds. Next out was Venus, then somehow Neptune.

She faced Mars, Jupiter and Uranus and smiled. "My turn." She raised her hand in the air and called upon the power of her crystal. This was the first time she'd used its power in years. Opting to train with Goku as just herself, hoping it would make her Sailor form stronger as well.

When her transformation was complete, she was not Eternal Sailor Moon as she had expected. Her uniform was mostly white with a rainbow of colors on her skirt. Adorning her fingers were pearls, and on her feet, white high heels. Wings decorated her uniform in many places, and a white cape billowed behind her.

Caught off guard by her new transformation, all she could do was stare. "What is this?"

Her friends surrounded her once again.

"I feel like I've seen this before," Serenity said quietly. "How did I get this form?" Serenity looked at her scouts.

"Perhaps it is your love with Kakarot that brought out this form," Mercury suggested.

"That would make sense," Venus agreed.

Serenity didn't reply, racking her brain. She had seen this form before but . . . "Chibi Chibi."

Her scouts looked at her puzzled.

"When I fought Galaxia, Chibi Chibi became this form. She said she was me, from a distant future." Her eyes went wide. "This is my ultimate form."

"Well," Uranus purred, "let's see what this form is capable of."

Sailor Cosmos' movements were far faster and stronger, and she had knocked out the remaining scouts in less than ten minutes.

Serenity looked down at her new form. "Wow!"

*Transition*

Goku fell to the ground, a large crater forming beneath him. It had been roughly eight months since he'd returned from his vacation.

Serenity expected him to get up right away, but when he didn't, she flew down to him. "Are you okay?" Her voice was thick with worry.

"I give up," he replied. "You beat me."

Serenity laughed. "I didn't beat you; you're just being lazy."

"No," he retorted, clearly offended. "I'm just done with training."

Serenity looked over at the large lake nearby. "Let's go swimming." She did not wait for a reply.

She stopped by the quiet water and began undressing, throwing her clothes in a pile by a nearby tree. The warrior watched in admiration; it didn't matter how many times he had seen her naked, she never ceased to amaze him.

He disrobed quickly and joined her in the water, swimming straight to her. His lips found hers immediately, and his hands roamed over her body. "I love you, so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she echoed. Her hand ran down his chest and under the water to wrap around his already hardened girth. "No foreplay today," she breathed. "Make love to me, Goku."

He pulled her over to the beach where he entered her quickly, and they made love for hours. Their mutual cries of pleasure the only sound heard near the silent water.

"Goku," Serenity whispered as they lay cuddled together under the tree after. "I have something to tell you."

He didn't reply, kissing her on the forehead instead.

"I'm pregnant."

That's all for this chapter. What will happen next? Stay tuned for more, and as always, please review.

Gohaun


	6. Tussle

**Tussle**

"I know," Goku replied with a smile.

She looked up at him. "How?"

"I could sense it the moment you conceived, plus, your smell changed," he explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

She thought for a moment, then smiled. "I suppose I wouldn't have." She kissed his chest. "How far along?"

"Seven weeks." His hand ran through her still damp hair. "You seem surprised, it's not like we've ever used protection."

She sighed. "In all of Lunarian history, the Queens have only ever had one child; a daughter to pass the crystal down to. That way there was no fight over the throne or the crystal."

"In all those years, how many lovers did the Queens have?"

Her eyes went wide, and she sat up. "Only one," she whispered. "God, I'm such a terrible Queen." Her hands rubbed at her face in frustration as her head shook side to side.

"You are not a bad Queen," Goku told her, sitting up and kissing her shoulder. "You are special."

She scoffed. "I'm the only Lunarian who has been too weak to stay with one mate her entire life. Even my mother stayed single after my father died."

"You are also the only Lunarian Queen to be able to transform into Sailor Moon; and the only Queen to not have wed another Lunarian." He took a deep breath. "Besides, had things ended differently when your mother ruled, something tells me, she would have wed again."

He laughed at the look of confusion on her face. "My Vegeta's father was rather fond of your mother, he wanted to court her, and was very upset when she perished. One of the reasons he waited so long to create Vegeta." They both laid back down.

The Queen yawned, and snuggled into the Saiyan further. Goku wrapped his arms around her, holding her naked form close.

"The scouts are watching the castle, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied sleepily. "Things have been much easier since I told them the truth. They knew we needed to train."

Goku kissed her forehead. "Why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you in a little bit."

She nodded; her eyes already closed. "Thanks."

Her breathing evened out quickly, and Goku lay in awe of the extra life source inside his lover. A child, _his_ child, a half-Saiyan, half-Lunarian child. A child that would unite their two races in a way unattainable till now. He smiled and kissed the Queen on the head. The only issue now was, she had to end her marriage with Endymion, sooner rather than later. He wondered how the king would react, finding out she was not only in love with, and sleeping with another man, but also bearing his child. His thoughts were somber for a moment until Serenity snuggled up to him, a small moan escaping her lips.

It was the sound of her communicator going off that woke the Queen almost an hour later. She opened it, still sleepy.

"What's going on?" Her tired voice asked Sailor Mars.

"They're here," Mars' frantic voice replied. "The battle has already begun; we need you and Kakarot now!"

The scout's words woke her immediately. "We'll be there soon." Shutting her communicator, they both stood and gathered their clothes, not bothering to dress. Goku held her close and they were instantly in her bedroom.

"Goku, get dressed and go get Vegeta and the others," she ordered.

He nodded and did as he was told.

By the time she was dressed in the Saiyan armor Goku had brought her, had her hair up in a ponytail, and had exited the palace, the battle was already and full swing and a few Saiyans were already there.

"Queen Serenity," a voice called from beside her. An enemy fell to the ground, and she watched as a man walked toward her, a man who looked uncannily like her lover. He bowed deep when he reached her. "It is nice to finally meet you, highness. I am Bardok, father of Kakarot, he asked me to have your back till he returns."

The queen smiled. "Thank you." Her eyes scanned the crowd. "This is a large attack; do we know who's behind it?"

Bardok shook his head. "Not yet, but I believe one of your warriors is trying to run scans as she fights."

"Mercury." She looked over the battle field once more and soon spotted her blue haired friend. "Come with me Bardok." She ran into the fray, taking out enemies as she headed toward her Scout of Wisdom.

"Serenity," Mercury said as her Queen approached her.

"Mercury, have you been able to asses the enemy?" Serenity asked.

The scout shook her head. "I've been scanning them with my visor but I need to access my computer," she told her friend as she continued to fight off foes.

"Got it." Serenity turned to the Saiyan next to her. "Bardok, we need to protect her."

The alien nodded and looked around him. "Turles, Raditz, Nappa, we need to surround the blue one and protect her."

A bald Saiyan, one with long hair, and another that looked like Goku and Bardok hurried toward them and quickly surrounded Sailor Mercury, fending off anything that tried to get to her.

Ami whipped out her computer and began typing on it rapidly. An exasperated sigh left her lips.

"What's wrong?" Serenity called over her shoulder to her friend while knocking back an enemy.

"There doesn't seem to be any data on these things at all. What ever they are, they're not natural, or a species known in the Lunarian database," Ami explained. "Serenity, we're going into this blind."

Bardok chuckled beside the Queen. "It's a case of good old-fashioned trial and error."

"Just the way we like it!" Raditz exclaimed.

"We Saiyans are experts on finding our foes weakness, don't worry your pretty little head," Nappa chimed.

Serenity chuckled. "Why am I not surprised you're all excited?"

They were still fighting off foes, but had allowed Sailor Mercury back into the fight.

"We Saiyans live for a good fight," Bardok said. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

The Queen nodded. "I did."

During the battle, Bardok stayed by Serenity's side, as he had promised. Nearly 45 minutes had passed, and now nearly 75 Saiyan warriors fought beside them.

Serenity and Bardok now found themselves in the palace gardens. The enemies seemed denser here. As they fought, a yell of anger and frustration met her ears, a yell she had heard many times over the past few years. Her eyes scanned the crowd as she fought off foe after foe and finally landed on the person she had been searching for.

"Endymion," she said quietly to herself. He was surrounded, and the barrage of enemies seemed to never end. He was fighting well, and slaying many of those that surrounded him, but Serenity could tell he was losing the upper hand. She needed to help him. "Bardok," she yelled.

He was next to her in an instant. "Yes, Serenity?" He turned his back to hers, and continued to fight.

"Endymion," she stated.

"Who?" The warrior asked.

"King Endymion, my husband, my king. He needs help," she motioned toward her husband, who was now taking a few blows from the enemy.

Bardok looked over in the direction the Queen had motioned and noticed the man right away. Serenity was correct, her King seemed to be faltering. For a brief moment, Bardok hesitated; this man was the one thing keeping his son from claiming Serenity completely. But he knew, without a doubt, Kakarot would want him to help Endymion.

"He is still a bit away," Bardok pointed out. "Let us make our way toward him."

More enemies swarmed around them, blocking their way to her King. As she fought beside Bardok she realized how similar his fighting style was to Goku's. It made sense, when she really thought about it. She was grateful they could work together so well, especially when the enemies were coming non stop.

Serenity had somehow lost him. Endymion had been right there, close enough to see, and now he was gone.

Bardok yelled beside her, knocking down five foes at once. "Is it just me, or do these things seem to be getting stronger the farther we go into the gardens?" He asked.

"It's not just you," Serenity replied, blocking a fist. "Whatever these things draw their power from must be somewhere close by."

Minutes later, Serenity heard a cry of pain ring through the air. It was Endymion, she knew immediately.

"Kakarot and King Vegeta have just arrived," Bardok told her. "Their power signatures just showed up."

"We need to find Endymion," she stressed.

Bardok nodded and they headed toward the scream.

"Ren!" Goku's voice called through the battle ground.

She looked toward the voice and smiled as Goku and King Vegeta raced toward them, easily knocking out enemies on their way.

Another scream caught her attention, and she looked around and found her husband, just as an enemy ran a sword through his chest.

"No!" She screamed. The three Saiyans around her made easy work of the enemies surrounding them, allowing her to get to Endymion quickly. She fell to her knees beside him. "Endymion," she whispered.

"Sere," he strained. "I'm sorry, I failed."

"No," she assured him lovingly. "You did great, I'll take it from here." She leaned down and kissed his forehead gently as a tear fell from her eye.

"Ren." Goku came up behind her and placed a hand on her back.

She stood and threw her arms around her lover. "Goku."

They embraced for a moment. "Don't worry, Ren, I'll protect you," the Saiyan said as he pulled away. He placed a hand gently on her stomach. "Both of you."

She nodded solemnly. Pulling out of his arms she looked to the Saiyan who had been fighting alongside her. "Bardok, can you take Endymion to the palace, please. There is an infirmary inside."

The elder Saiyan looked to his son, who nodded. He quickly scooped up the limp form of the Earth King and took to the air, blasting enemies as he went.

For the first time in years, Serenity was grateful for all the preparations Endymion had made. The front of the palace had been turned into a makeshift hospital. Rooms full of medical equipment, and a few even set up for surgeries. It had been arranged for all kinds of medical personnel to be flown in when the attack took place. She had never expected to need it.

"Ren," Her lovers voice entered her thoughts. "We need to end this, quickly."

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "It's time to get serious." She called upon her crystal, transforming into Sailor Cosmos, as Goku powered up beside her.

His desire to protect Serenity and his child had allowed him to reach a higher power level, and when she looked at him, his hair had turned yellow and his eyes green.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said, awe filling his words. "When did you become a Super Saiyan?"

"This is the first time," Goku replied.

"This power had been unattainable, until now." The King scoffed. "Leave it to you to be the first."

"It's time to put an end to this," Goku growled with a seriousness in his voice Serenity had rarely heard.

"Agreed," Vegeta stated, powering up.

Hours that felt like days passed, and the further they purged into the garden the stronger, and denser, their foes got.

The Queen and the three Saiyans made their way deeper and deeper into the gardens, as the sun began to fall. They're heightened powers made the trek a little easier, however, it seemed for every one enemy they took down, two took its place.

The sun soon fell behind the horizon and the battlefield was lit only by the few lamps in the gardens and the many Ki and elemental attacks being shot off.

Many of the Saiyan warriors and her scouts had now made their way into the gardens, having already taken out many of the outer attackers, leaving the rest of the weaker enemies to the humans.

Serenity looked around her; there seemed to be no end to the barrage assaulting them. They had been fighting for hours, and Serenity was beginning to lose stamina, and hunger began to creep up on her. It was then that she noticed it, a faint purple glow coming from somewhere.

"Goku," she shouted over the battle.

"Yes, Ren?" He smiled as he fought.

"Do you see that purple aura, over there?" She pointed quickly, while blocking an incoming attack.

Goku glanced in the direction she was indicating.

Vegeta, who was nearby looked as well. "That must be where the power for these things is coming from."

Serenity nodded. "We need to get there, quickly, and end this battle now."

The Saiyans nodded, and a renewed vigor took over them all as they made their way toward the glow.

Finally, they made their way to the large gazebo, where a man in a large black cloak stood, chanting and holding a staff with a large crystal ball, which glowed a bright purple.

"There!" Serenity called out, pointing toward the man. "We need to destroy the staff."

The Saiyans nodded in agreement. As they closed in on the man, he began to laugh; an evil, maniacal laugh.

"It seems I have been discovered," he said, raising his head and turning it to look at them.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Serenity questioned, still fighting off minions.

"None of that matters," he replied, his voice dripping with contempt. "I am here, and I will destroy you, and your crystal."

A loud yell and power surge from Goku destroyed all the surrounding minions. "What did she ever do to you?"

The enemy's smile faded and turned into a deep scowl. "Everything!" He bellowed. "That woman destroyed everything!" His deep yellow eyes settled on the Queen. "You see, I am not from this dimension. In my universe, Queen Serenity is a tyrant; a woman with unfathomable power and a heart cold as ice. My people are slaves, forced to work till they die, fight for her causes, and cater to her every whim."

"I am not like that!" Serenity countered. "My people live happy, peaceful lives!"

"And mine will too," he spat. "As soon as I destroy you and all the people here, I will go back home and free my people. Bring them here to live as they should; in a world where no Serenity can harm their happiness." A small chuckle escaped him. "You are not as strong as the Evil Queen who torments us. I figured, with my power, I could easily take you down. I was not, however, expecting the Saiyans to be here."

Vegeta stepped forward. "The Lunarians, Earthlings and Saiyans have signed a treaty here, we are allies."

Again, the wizard scoffed. "Things _are_ different here, I noticed it as soon as I arrived, the luscious green trees and blooming gardens told me as much, but it is no matter. I WILL destroy you and liberate my people."

"We don't need to fight," Serenity told him calmly. "I'm sure we can find a way to help you. Perhaps we can find another planet for your people in this universe to claim. Some of you may even be able to remain here, on Earth. Or we could accompany you back, and maybe talk some sense into your Queen."

He laughed once more, that cold, crazed laugh that held no joy. "You cannot talk sense into her, all her sense left the moment Endymion did."

"What?" Serenity asked.

"Perhaps it is easier if I simply show you," he hissed holding out a hand toward the Queen.

Serenity watched as his eyes closed, and suddenly her world went dark.

*Sorry it took so long for this update; things have been crazy lately. Not my best work, sorry guys. Thank you for your patience. I hope to have the next few chapters up quicker this time. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. See you soon!

Gohaun


	7. Triumph

**Triumph**

The first thing Sailor Cosmos saw was a marriage; the marriage of Serenity and Endymion. All smiles and happiness, joy through the land. Then a fight between the two. The Queen was very pregnant, and soon crying as her husband strode out of the room, they were in. A brief flash of a newborn baby girl, then more flashes of her growing up.

Another fight between the royals, and glimpses of the king in bed with various women, including the scouts. Anger grew in the Queen's eyes, and the next thing Serenity saw was her counterpart standing over the bodies of her husband, and inner scouts, covered in blood.

"This is where our story truly begins," the voice of her enemy filled her head. "Anger filled the Queen and turned her heart cold. The once kind and loving woman had been betrayed by those closest to her. You see, Endymion only saw Serenity as a means to gain power, while she loved him whole heartedly, he cared nothing for her. He had planned to kill her with the aid of her friends, so she killed them first, absorbing their powers and giving herself immeasurable strength."

The Queen's attire had gone from light and innocent to dark and edgy, more of her body showing than before.

"As time passed, Queen Serenity had come to despise the humans, comparing all to her unfaithful husband, and began to use her power for selfish purposes. My people became slaves, bending to her every whim. Those that opposed her were quickly dealt with."

His words were accompanied by examples of his words. Thousands of people working on lavish castles all over the world, and many others falling lifeless at her feet.

"Many suitors tried to win her hand, hoping to thaw her frozen heart and begin to heal the world, but all failed. She toyed with many of them, bedding them, and using them, until finally adding them to the countless others she killed."

More bodies pilled up around the form of the Queen.

"Even the Saiyans, drawn to her large energy, were turned away, and many killed. King Vegeta barely managed to escape alive, having been poisoned by the Queen while bedding her."

Here she saw the evil Queen and Vegeta in the throws of passion. As their cries of pleasure escalated, the Queen reached over to her night stand and grabbed something small. As they both cried out in ecstasy, she reached up and marked the King on the back of his neck.

"Over time, her daughter became as reckless as she, and together, they ruled with an iron fist. Despite all this, their beauty still enchanted many. Many more aliens came to vie for their affections, all to be either cast away or enslaved."

Pictures of many races showed in front of Sailor Cosmos.

"Many wars resulted in these altercations, and many were sent into battle, never to return again. Our numbers were slowly dwindling. Those that returned from war victorious were rewarded handsomely."

The scene changed, now the man who had invaded her planet stood in front of the evil Queen.

"I had been one such victor, having been born with magic, I had much success in winning battles, my power growing with every passing year."

The darkness around Sailor Cosmos filled in, and it was as if she was standing in the throne room with Queen Serenity and the Wizard.

The Queen rose from her throne, descending the stairs to stand in front of the man. "Rise."

He stood, his hands firmly at his side, face staring straight ahead, though his eyes followed the Queen closely.

"I have heard may tales of your victories," she said. Her voice was low and almost seductive. "I have also heard tales of your power, and the hardships that befall your family."

His eyes went wide for a moment before turning cold again. This version of the wizard was much younger, his blonde hair perfectly groomed and eyes a beautiful shade of gold. His body was sculpted by war with many battle scars showing. The Queen circled him, taking in his form.

"I have a proposition for you," Serenity crooned. "I could use power like yours. Agree to be mine, my loyal pawn, and I will not only grant you unlimited access to the palace, but I will see to it that your mother, sister and nephew are well taken care of."

He looked at her incredulously. "You would do that?"

She giggled. "Of course." She stopped in front of him, stepping closer to him and running a hand down his cheek gently. "What do you say, Sloan? My handsome warrior?" Her voice was dripping with seduction.

His eyes flickered to her lips, so close to his now. "For my family, I would do anything." His voice was a mere whisper.

She backed away quickly. "Splendid! I shall have a room set up for you immediately."

The world around Sailor Cosmos began to move in fast forward, and the current form of Sloan appeared beside her.

"I did everything she asked of me, and over the years she began to confide in me. I was not foolish enough to believe she cared for me, even as we began to share a bed more and more often, and yet," his voice trailed off.

"You fell in love with her," Cosmos finished the sentence for him.

Sloan nodded softly. "It was only after I'd found out she'd killed my family, while I was away at war, that I finally snapped out of it, and began working with many others in the palace to formulate a plan to free our people."

Everything was still moving in fast forward, showing years of his life in moments.

"Which brings us to the end of our little tale. Between the scientists, and my magic, we found a way to breach the barrier between worlds."

The imaginary world faded and her eyes opened to the real world once more. Goku stood behind her, holding her up.

"Things are not like that here, Sloan," Serenity told him. "We live happy, peaceful lives."

He scoffed. "You say that, and yet, if I am not mistaken, that is a Saiyan child you carry in your womb. If you were to lose your husband, lover, and child all in one night, what would stop you from going mad?"

Serenity looked around her; the Saiyans didn't seem to be surprised by the news, but her scouts were.

"Us," Sailor Jupiter stepped forward.

"And if they were to perish as well?" Sloan asked.

"Us," Vegeta replied.

Another mirthless laugh filled the air. "It matters not, you will not live past this night."

"Sloan, please," Sailor Cosmos closed the distance between them. "We can help you." She placed an uneasy hand on his shoulder. "We don't want any more bloodshed."

His eyes met hers, and she could see a moment of hesitation flash in them. "It is strange to see kindness in these eyes." His free hand inched forward and touched her cheek gently.

Goku growled possessively behind her.

"Let us help you," she repeated. "What do you say, Sloan?"

Her words sparked something inside him and he jerked away from her. "In the end, you're all the same." His visage turned cold again. "I will kill you all." He poised his staff to attack, only to have it yanked out of his hand and thrown to Goku, who promptly broke it in half, causing all the attackers to dissolve, both living and dead.

"Make no mistake, Sloan," Sailor Cosmos nearly hissed. "I only offer redemption a few times, but I will kill you if you continue to threaten my family, friends, and home."

A crooked smile crossed Sloan's lips. "There she is, the Queen I have known for decades. She resides in you. Now die!" He shot his hands in front of himself, causing Serenity to fly backwards.

Goku stopped her, placing a protective hand on her shoulder. "You get that blow for free, you will not land another." He stepped in front of his lover and lunged at the wizard.

Sailor Cosmos turned to the Saiyans and scouts standing near her. "Create a circle around the gazebo, if Kakarot and I need your help, we will let you know. Otherwise, I want everyone to stay out of this."

"Are you sure that is wise? Given your condition?" Raditz queried.

"I have been fighting for hours, and not one of you noticed anything wrong with my abilities, I will be fine." She turned back to watch her lover fighting. "We will end this as quickly as possible." She summoned her staff and flew into the battle.

Within minutes, the gazebo that had loomed over them was a pile of rubble on the ground, a combination of magic, ki, and moon blasts having taken it down.

Sloan's magic was strong, and he was able to keep the two powerful warriors at bay.

"If you have this much power, why didn't you destroy your own Queen?" Goku asked him.

"She was far more powerful than both of you combined. She held all the power from her scouts, and that of her enemies she destroyed. She took all of it for herself. I would have never stood a chance against her," Sloan explained.

Serenity smirked. "Now I know what we need to do." She extended her arms wide. "Scouts, lend me your power." Six streams of light connected with her, and her power grew. "Tell me, Sloan, how many scouts did your Queen have? Four, if I recall correctly." Her smirk widened. "I have six, and they are now sharing their powers with me."

The wizard's eyes went wide.

"And there are 100 Saiyans here who would happily share their powers with me," Goku added.

Taking this as an invitation, every Saiyan surrounding them began to channel their power into Goku.

"Last chance, wizard. Give up, and allow us to help you, or you will die," Serenity growled.

"I would rather die than live under the rule of _any_ Serenity," Sloan spat.

"Then you have sealed your fate," Goku hissed.

They began to battle again, and soon Sloan was lying on the ground bloodied and beaten. Sailor Cosmos stood over him now, her staff to his throat.

"I do not like to kill when I don't have to," she told him.

"Kill me," the wizard begged.

Goku walked up behind her, an angry scowl on his face. "This is the difference between her and your Queen; she doesn't like to kill. But you have invaded our home and put my family in danger, and I am not as benevolent as she." He pointed a finger at the man and began to summon energy to it. "I hope you find peace in the after life." A pure energy beam left the Saiyan's finger and went straight through Sloan's heart, killing him instantly.

Goku's eyes turned brown again and his hair faded back to black as his lover dropped her transformation and began to wobble as the adrenalin left her system. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her up. Picking her up bridal style, he kissed her forehead. "You did great!" He whispered lovingly.

"So did you." She pulled his head down to kiss his lips gently.

"Let's get you some food and some rest." He headed back toward the castle, holding her close.

"I need to check on Endymion," she protested.

"Not until you and the baby are taken care of." He looked into her eyes and saw the unease. "I just need to make sure you two are safe first, it has been a long day."

He did not put her down until they were back in her room. Placing her feet on the ground, he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too," she repeated. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her bathroom with her. "You need to clean up too. We can check on Endymion after."

They disrobed quickly and stepped under the hot water of the large shower, simply standing there for a moment, letting the water soothe their muscles. The warrior wrapped his arms around his Queen. She wrapped her arms around him as well, letting her head lean against his chest.

"Things could have gone very different, today," she whispered into his chest.

"But they didn't," he replied, placing a hand under her chin to make her look up at him. "You and I are both fine."

"But Endymion isn't," she pointed out. "I could have lost you, or the scouts, or any other person I love."

"But you didn't," he reiterated.

She leaned up and kissed him passionately. He pushed her back and began to lather up the loofa in her shower, taking his time to wash all the grime and blood off her body. When he was satisfied that she was clean, he reached for the shampoo and began to wash her long silver hair. She moaned happily as his fingers worked on her scalp, removing the evidence of the fight. He rinsed the shampoo from her hair and applied conditioner, and once she was all clean, he washed himself, not allowing her to wash him, fearing he may not be able to control himself if she did.

When they were done showering, they dressed and entered her waiting room to find an abundance of food on the small table.

"Your maids are on top of things," Goku noted, sitting down and taking a bite of an apple.

"They are paid to be so." There was silence as the two ate.

*Transition*

Endymion was lying in his bed sleeping, when the two finally entered his room.

"How is he?" Serenity asked the doctor who was checking up on him.

His look was solemn. "Not well, I'm afraid," the doctor told her. "We were able to do surgery to close the deep wounds he had; however, it would seem there was poison on the blades of our enemies. We have no way to counteract it."

"How long does he have?" Goku questioned.

"A day at best. I'm sorry your highness," the doctor said. "All we can do is make him comfortable."

"Thank you, doctor." She sat on the bed, and took her husband's hand into hers.

The doctor bowed and exited the room.

"I'm sorry, Ren," Goku whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"War comes with casualties, I just never thought he'd be one of them," she confided. "If I had been here, at the palace, instead of with you, this might not have happened. I could have kept him safe."

"If you had been here, I'm sure he would have found a way to lock you up, and keep you out of the fight all together," Goku told her. "Then who knows how many more casualties there would have been."

"I suppose." A tear rolled down her face. "Despite everything, I still care for him deeply; I many not hold a romantic love for him, but I still love him."

"I know," Goku soothed.

The King stirred in his bed. "Usa?" His voice was weak.

"I'm here." She got off the bed and kneeled beside him, allowing him to see her.

"I'm sorry, Usa, for everything," he muttered. "I haven't been there for you, and I have been a terrible husband."

"I haven't been the best wife, either," she confessed.

Endymion took a deep breath and opened his eyes more to focus on her. "Serenity, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Are you pregnant?"

Her eyes went wide for a moment, then turned soft. "Yes. But how did you know?"

"Before I passed out, I saw Kakarot touch your stomach." He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head gently. "I'm not angry. I think I've always known that you two would end up together. I was absent, Kakarot was there for you. I _was_ warned, many times, by many people. I don't blame you,  
I would have done the same thing."

Goku stepped forward. "King Endymion, please understand, this was never my intention."

"I know, Kakarot, I know." The King looked at the alien. "Thank you, for taking care of her when I didn't."

"Of course." Goku smiled.

A fit of coughs erupted from Endymion.

"You need to take it easy," Serenity told him, standing up and handing him a cup of water.

"Sere," Endymion managed. "Will I be able to see Small Lady?"

"Papa?" A voice sounded from the door.

The three turned around to see Small Lady Serenity standing in the doorway.

"How?" The king asked.

"I had arranged for Haruka to contact Hotaru when the fighting began, just in case," Serenity explained. She looked at her daughter. "But I am surprised to see you here so quickly."

The Princess headed to her father's bed side. "We were on our way back to celebrate Helios' and my 100th wedding anniversary with you when we got the call. We were right outside the solar system." She took her father's hand. "What happened?"

Serenity recounted the events of the past day, of the attack, victory, and finally of the poison coursing through Endymion's veins.

"How could this happen? Didn't Sailor Mars receive a warning of some sort?" Small Lady asked.

"She did," Serenity replied.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" The Princess hissed. "I would have come back sooner."

"You know how vague Rei's visions can be," Serenity began. "We had no way of knowing when this would happen, we didn't want to cause alarm."

"How long have you known?" She accosted.

"Around five years." Serenity looked at her daughter, sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Small Lady."

"And you never thought to tell me when we talked?" Small Lady argued.

"Small Lady," Endymion rasped. "Please don't be angry with your mother. I didn't want you in this fight any more than I wanted her in it. It's my fault we're in this situation, no one else's. I was blind, for five years." He sat up and took a drink of the water his wife had handed him earlier. "For five years I obsessed over this war. For five years I resented your mother for always being stronger than me, and for five years I ignored this kingdom, and your mother." He began to cough, and both women drew nearer to him, trying to calm the coughs that rattled his core.

"Endymion," Serenity soothed. "You don't have to do this now. You should rest and try to keep your strength."

He shook his head. "We have no idea how fast this poison will work. I need to say this now. I don't want her blaming you."

"Papa, please, don't talk like that," Small Lady begged.

He took his daughter's hands into his own, and looked into her eyes. "Serenity, much has changed in the past few years, but I need for you to understand, I am just as guilty, if not more, than your mother. We both made questionable choices, but if I am not here, I do not want you two fighting. You will need to support each other."

"Papa, what are you talking about?" The pink haired woman's eyes darted from her father, to mother, to the Saiyan standing in the room.

"It doesn't matter right now," the King responded. "Right now, I wish to spend my last few moments with the women I love," he smiled as he took Queen Serenity's hand as well. His eyes then flickered to the man who had become like his wife's shadow. "Kakarot, before I ask you to leave, I would like to ask for one more thing."

"Anything, your majesty," The Saiyan replied reverently.

"Although I lost sight of this for a very long time, these two are the most important things to me. Protect them. Protect this planet. And _please, _love them with all of your heart. I hope you come to love Small Lady as much as you love her mother. Please take care of them for me. Promise me."

Goku bowed as deep as he could. "I promise."

The Princess looked from Goku, to her mother then to her father. "What happened while I was away?"

"Now is not the time for that," Endymion told her. "For now, I want for you and your mother to cuddle up to me, and I want to hear all about your travels."

Goku took this as his cue to leave and he left his lover and her family to say their good byes.

The family lay in the bed together, and as Small Lady was telling her parents about her many adventures, Endymion stopped breathing. A smile on his face, even in death.

The King was buried two days later, the whole kingdom gathering to mourn his loss.

Two months after, Small Lady was crowned Queen, and she and Helios began running the kingdom in Serenity's stead.

Serenity and Goku remained on the Earth, and were wed in a small, private ceremony, inside the castle, just a few months after Small Lady was crowned.

It was hard for the princess to accept the truth at first, but she grew to like the Saiyan, and was glad to see her mother happy.

Serenity stayed inside the palace walls as much as possible, only venturing out to the gardens with her new husband occasionally. They knew they had to keep her pregnancy, and marriage, hidden from the world. She was still supposed to mourning the loss of her King.

As she sat in the garden, flowers blooming all around her, and her baby kicking happily in her stomach, she looked around. Her family and friends all mingled happily, and for once, no threat loomed in their future.

Goku sat down beside her and took her hand in his. "This bench is the very first spot I really wanted to kiss you."

"It is also the spot we had our first real conversation," she added.

He nodded, and smiled. "You're right."

She kissed him gently on the lips. "So much has changed since then, it's hard to believe this all started with a Queen and her warrior."

*That's all folks! Thank you to everyone who has been with me since the beginning, and for being so patient with me. Please review. Happy holidays everyone!

Gohaun


End file.
